Complicated
by tivafan-01
Summary: Sequel to Protection but can be read alone. It's been nearly a year since Tony and Ziva first started dating. Neither of them have ever been happier... But will a secret case from Director Vance tear them apart forever? TIVA
1. Chapter 1

Title: Complicated

Chapter: 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note: When I asked if people wanted a sequel, I was answered by many yeses. So here it is! Just to warn everyone, it may be a little different than you expected. It'll actually be a pretty angsty story, but will get happier by the end. Anyways... Enjoy!  


* * *

Ziva sighed in frustration as she began her paperwork--for the third time.

_Why does Gibbs have to be such a stickler for grammar? English is not my first language, can't he be a little more accepting? _

She continued to rant to herself until her computer beeped. Ziva looked at the screen and saw the notice saying 'You've got mail.'

She clicked on the small box and her e-mail popped up. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the sender, Tony.

Quickly opening the message up, Ziva read, "Got any plans for tonight?"

She smiled, then looked at Tony who was watching her closely. Ziva rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, and then typed a reply. "Well, since tonight is our one year anniversary, I thought that you might have something special planned."

She sent the message and smiled as she quickly received a reply from Tony, saying "You know me too well."

Ziva looked up from her computer screen and met Tony's eyes from across the bullpen.

A small shiver made its' way up her spine, causing Ziva to wonder if she would ever stop being affected by Tony.

She didn't think it was possible to love anyone as much as she loved him, and dating Tony had made this past year the best time of her life.

She smirked as Tony broke eye contact just long enough to send her one more message. "Don't you want to know what I have planned?"

Looking back at Tony, Ziva shook her head, knowing that doing so would drive Tony crazy.

As expected, the lovable Italian rolled his eyes and typed another message. "Well, I'm going to tell you anyways... I decided to recreate our first date. I'll cook supper for you at your place while we eat by candlelight."

Ziva smiled as she remembered that day.

She'd been so happy to get home from the hospital after her encounter with Joseph Haas. A week in the hospital had been more than enough, but when Abby drove her home, Ziva had been surprised to find Tony waiting for her inside.

He'd decorated her whole living room with candles and cooked a fancy Italian dish. Tony had a certain glow about him the whole night, and Ziva could still see the warmth in his eyes as he looked at her.

After hearing that Tony wanted to recreate that day for their one year dating anniversary, she realized that there was no better way to celebrate it.

Biting back the smile that crossed her features every time she thought about Tony, Ziva began to type her response into her e-mail.

"That sounds wonderful, Tony."

Just after she pressed 'send,' Gibbs walked into the bullpen, carrying his usual extra-large coffee.

He didn't even have to bother asking Tony and Ziva what they'd been doing, he simply walked over to Tony's desk and smacked his senior agent's head. "DiNozzo! Back to work!"

Tony's eyes widened and he looked at Gibbs indignantly, "Hey! What about Ziva?!"

Ziva sent him a glare, _some things never change._

"What about David, _DiNozzo_?" Gibbs demanded.

Tony shrunk back into his seat before muttering, "Nothing boss."

Gibbs smirked at Tony's antics, then turned to Ziva. "David, Director Vance requested to talk to you in his office."

When Ziva didn't move immediately, Gibbs added, "Now!"

"Yes Gibbs!" Ziva replied as she shot out of her seat and basically ran towards the director's office. She stopped just in front of the door to compose herself, then raised her hand and knocked gently.

"Come in." Vance replied, Ziva walked in and realized that he'd been waiting for her. The Director sat calmly behind his desk, and the look on his face showed that this visit was purely business--not that she ever visited him for anything else.

"Officer David," He began, "take a seat."

Ziva silently crossed the room and sat down in the chair across from him.

"I have a mission for you..." Vance leaned forward slightly, and lowered his voice as if he was afraid someone was listening in. "You will be going in on this one alone--no one but you, your father and I will know about it... I trust this will not be an issue."

Ziva nodded immediately. As much as she didn't want to hide anything from Tony, Gibbs and the rest of the team, her father was involved--meaning she couldn't say no.

"Good." Vance allowed himself a small smile.

"Your objective is to earn the trust of this man..." He pushed a picture towards Ziva before continuing, "His name is Matthew King. King is an executive at Greg & James Co. We have reason to believe that he's... communicating with Bryan Tram, who, as you know, is number three on NCIS's most wanted list."

Vance took out a toothpick and began chewing on it, "This is not an undercover operation. You will be going in as Ziva David, liaison officer for Mossad at NCIS and will earn King's trust, establishing ties between him and the agency. He's our only connection to Tram, and is a very valuable source of information."

Ziva nodded, "What will my connection to Matthew be?"

Vance's smile disappeared and he straightened his tie. "We all have to make sacrifices for our jobs, Officer David. You are no exception."

Ziva eyed the Director warily, knowing she wouldn't like what he was about to say next.

"Your connection must be personal... you'll be his girlfriend."

Ziva felt her heart drop as she realized what he was trying to say.

"You have to break up with Agent DiNozzo."

* * *

**Okay, so like I said, the beginning of the story is angsty. (Sorry to say it's going to get worse before it gets better.) But I think that this could make for an interesting story line. I hope you liked it! (Let me know if I should continue with this or not.) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Complicated

Chapter: 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note: First thing I want to say is sorry for taking so long to update, but we have sooo many projects in school right now. (We actually have three in one stupid class alone!) I didn't even know that as allowed. :( Anyways, I want to thank you all for your reviews. :) I really appreciated them, and you've convinced me that it was a good story to continue. Anyways, I won't keep you any longer. ENJOY!

* * *

Ziva's back went rigid and her face became neutral. She refused to show any emotions, knowing that doing so would probably end up with her giving in to them and choking Vance.

She fought back her anger. _Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't another agent go on the case?_

She was finally with Tony and happier than she'd ever been before, there was no way a stupid case was going to get in the way of that.

She was about to turn down the mission when she remembered that it was her father who ordered she be put on the case, not Vance.

She sighed in defeat, knowing that saying 'no' to her father was not an option.

Looking up, Ziva had never felt more defeated, "When do I start?"

Vance nodded at her, approving her choice to take the mission. "I've arranged for you to 'bump into' Matthew King tomorrow."

Ziva's shoulders slumped for a split second in defeat before she straightened them again. _I have to break up with Tony tonight… on our one year dating anniversary…_

"That will be all, Officer David." The Director stated, dismissing her.

Ziva nodded curtly before standing up. She then turned swiftly on her heel and left the office without another word.

She maintained her silence until she reached the bullpen, where she walked straight towards her desk and sat down.

Tony looked up from his work, concern etched on his face. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Ziva stated in a tone that told Tony to leave her alone. DiNozzo, however, wouldn't heed her warning.

He got up from his desk and quickly walked towards her, "What's wrong."

"Nothing." Ziva replied in a tone that was less than conversational.

Tony sighed but wouldn't give up, "Please Zee? I just want to help. I hate seeing you upset."

"Go away DiNozzo!" Ziva finally barked, her guilt about what she would soon have to do worsening at his concern for her.

Ziva felt even guiltier as she watched him walk away with a hurt and confused look on his face.

She sighed inwardly, _I'm sorry Tony. I'm so, so sorry._

~~~NCIS~~~

Tony sighed in content as he took in the sight before him.

He'd just finished lighting all the candles in Ziva's living room. The table was already set up with fancy silverware and a clean white tablecloth. Supper was ready, everything was just like it had been one year ago on their first date.

Tony smiled as he remembered the day. He'd asked Abby to drive Ziva home after her week-long stay in the hospital. It was in that same hospital that Tony finally told Ziva how much she meant to him. He'd visited her everyday while she was trying to recover from her wounds—slit wrists given to her by a very angry Joseph Haas.

Even now the name filled Tony with fire, he hated it that anyone would ever try to hurt Ziva.

At that moment, the door to Ziva's bedroom opened, and she stepped out in a beautiful navy blue gown. Tony couldn't help but let his mouth drop as he looked at her. _She's gorgeous._

Ziva smiled at the look on his face and Tony couldn't help but smile back.

He was thankful that she was in a better mood than this morning. He reached into his tuxedo jacket and felt the small velvet box between his fingers. Everything had to be perfect tonight.

Ziva walked up to Tony and wrapped her arms around his neck, "It is beautiful Tony, thank you."

Tony grinned at her, then leaned down and his lips met hers in a loving kiss.

Reluctantly, he broke it off and took a step back. He then took one of her hands in his own and led her to the table where he held a chair out for her.

Ziva smiled at him, "Thank you Tony."

Instead of saying anything, Tony replied with a loving smile.

Ziva's breath hitched in her throat at the sight. She had to blink back tears as she realized, _After tonight, it'll be some other woman that he flashes his special smile._

The thought sobered her instantly. Tony noticed her sudden change in attitude and the tears in her eyes.

He reached out and lovingly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What's wrong Zee?"

"Nothing." Ziva answered, remembering Vance's orders that Tony not know about the case. She looked around the room in search of a believable lie, "It's just all so beautiful Tony, thank you."

Tony smiled and nodded, he pulled his hand back and secretly reached into his pocket.

His hands were shaking slightly with nerves. _This is it. _He thought to himself. _This is the moment I ask Ziva to marry me._

He began to pull the box out of his pocket when Ziva's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Tony, I need to say something."

Reluctantly, Tony let go of the box, letting it fall back into his pocket before turning to Ziva.

"Yes sweet cheeks?"

A flash of pain crossed Ziva's face as she remembered all the wonderful memories that came with the nickname… now she was ending those memories forever.

"I…." Ziva's tongue went dry, almost as if even her own body was trying to prevent her from doing what she was about to.

Ziva swallowed and regained her ability to speak, "I think it is best that we went separate ways."

Tony's eyes grew wide with horror as he realized what she was trying to say. His mind understood, but his heart was left in such a confused state, she couldn't be doing this!

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, his voice cracking on the last word.

He reached out and took both of her hands in his own. Ziva, however, simply sighed and tore her hands away.

She did her best to ignore the devastated look on Tony's face. "I am breaking up with you."

"Why?" Tony's voice came out a whisper. "Is it something I've done, something I haven't done? Just tell me and I'll fix it!"

Ziva closed her eyes, never before had she hurt this much. "It is not anything you have or haven't done Tony… we are not right for each other."

"How can you say that?!" Tony didn't bother to hide the desperation in his voice as he stared Ziva in the eyes. "I love you!"

Ziva broke eye contact and looked to the ground. Tony reached out for her but she stood up and walked out of his reach.

Her next words devastated both partners, "And I used to believe I loved you… But I don't."

Tony's face fell."You don't mean that Ziva." He was becoming hysterical, " I know you and you don't mean that!"

"Yes I do Tony!" Ziva snapped, unable to bear the pain that she was causing him. "I do not love you anymore. I do not think I ever loved you. Things are over between us, now please leave."

Tony didn't move. He simply stared at Ziva, unwilling to admit that this was actually happening.

Finally, he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. Tony didn't say anything, he simply stared deeply into her eyes before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss lasted less than a second before Ziva broke it off. She hated herself for doing so but knew that she had no other choice.

The hurt look in Tony's eyes caused her to break free of his embrace. She walked over to the door and opened it, "Leave. Now!"

Tony stared at Ziva in disbelief, _how can this be happening?_

The distant look in Ziva's eyes, however, told Tony that it was.

Heartbroken, he lowered his gaze to the ground and passed Ziva. His eyes closed in pain as he heard her slam the door behind him.

Ziva sunk to the ground and rested her back on the door she'd just slammed out of anger with Vance, her father and herself.

She sighed as she remembered the heartbroken look on Tony's face as he left.

_What have I done?

* * *

_**:D So I know you guys probably hate me right now, but I've gotta have something to keep you interested in the story. (I can't just say Ziva refuses the mission, Tony proposes and they live happily ever after bla bla bla... that would be happy but boring.)**

**Anyways, hope you liked it! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Complicated

Chapter: 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note: I updated this chapter quickly. :) I hope that you all like it!  


* * *

Ziva buried her face in her hands with regret.

Never before had she hated her father this much. Why did he have to request that she be put on this mission?

Ziva sighed in despair. Why had she even agreed to do the mission?

Even as she asked the question, Ziva knew the answer. _I had no other choice._

Her training had taught her to never disobey a direct order. Her father had ordered she be put on the case and she has in no position to decline it… If she even tried, her father would say that America was making her soft and would terminate her liaison position at NCIS. Breaking up with Tony was better than never seeing him again, right?

Ziva fought back against the tears that were flowing freely down her face. She wiped them away and stood up, _I am Ziva David. I do not cry._ _What would my father think if he saw me showing such weakness?_

The last thought caused Ziva's shoulders to slump, _why do I even care what my father thinks? He is the one who has brought this pain upon me!_

With that thought, Ziva sighed in defeat and went to bed, where she would cry herself to sleep.

~~~NCIS~~~

Ziva walked into NCIS the next morning and was surprised to see Tony alone in the bullpen. He looked up and the distance in his eyes instantly filled Ziva with guilt.

"Hey Zee." Tony tried, wanting to make things right between them again.

"Good morning Agent DiNozzo." Ziva stated coolly, using her Mossad training to contain all of her emotions at the moment.

Tony sighed at the emotionless look on her face, _she doesn't even care…_ The thought was devastating but the next one was worse, _we're actually over._

Tony allowed his thoughts to go back over the previous year—it had been the best time of his life. Nothing had ever made him happier than being with Ziva, and now that was over.

"Uh… Ziva?" Tony asked, trying to get her attention. She looked up and Tony knew he had her attention. "I was thinking, you know… maybe we could go out tonight. Catch a movie or something?"

"We are over Tony." Ziva stated coolly, and Tony closed his eyes, _why was this so easy for her? Did she ever even care for me?_

"I… I know." Tony stuttered, trying to think of any words that could fill the gap between them, "I was just thinking that, you know, maybe we could try it again. You and me together?"

Ziva closed her eyes in what Tony believed to be frustration, he didn't realize that she was hurting just as badly as he was. "No. No Tony, we can not try it again!"

"Why not?!" Tony practically yelled, he stood up and quickly crossed the distance between them. His breath caught as he realized they were practically touching, but he forced himself to focus. "I still love you Ziva…" His voice dropped to a whisper, "And I know you love me too."

"I do not!" Ziva cried out in desperation, Tony's persistence was only making things harder on both of them. "I do not love you. There is no chance for us."

At least part of her statement was true, there was no chance for them. Her father destroyed any chance they ever had when he ordered her on the case.

Tony's face fell even more. Ziva fought back against her guilt as she realized how close to tears he was. She wanted nothing more than to be able to reach out and touch him, to comfort him—but that was not allowed.

"Don't you even want to try?" Tony begged, his voice cracking. How could this be happening?

"No." Ziva stated coolly. She stepped around him and was walking away when Tony grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. "I want you to know something Ziva…"

He trailed off and looked into her eyes to make sure she was paying attention.

"What is it Tony?!" Ziva snapped, and Tony winced at the anger in her voice.

_What happened to us?_

"I just want you to know, that when you're ready… I'll be waiting."

With that he let her go.

A small sliver of hope began to shine within Ziva as she registered his words.

She wanted nothing more than to come running back to him and tell Tony how much she loved him—but she couldn't.

"Don't hold your breath Tony." She glared at the agent in an attempt to hide her own pain.

Tony shot her a devastated look but Ziva refused to give into the temptation of apologizing.

Did she want him to wait for her? Yes. But he couldn't. Him doing so would interfere with the case, which would mean they broke up from nothing. As much as Ziva wanted Tony to wait, she couldn't handle knowing that she'd caused them both a heartache for nothing.

"But—" Tony began, but Ziva lifted her hand to cut him off.

"No _buts_ Tony. We are over. I am never coming back. Move on! I already have!"

Tony's eyes grew wide with pain at Ziva's lie. "What do you mean?"

"I've moved on!" Ziva spat, "You need to do the same!"

Ziva closed her eyes as she noted the defeated look on Tony's face. When she opened them again, his hurt look was replaced by an angry one. "Maybe I'll do just that!"

Tony stormed out of the room and raced towards the elevator.

Ziva sighed in defeat as she resisted the urge to follow him.

Suddenly her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID, Matthew King.

Ziva grunted in disgust. He was the last person she wanted to talk to right now, he was the reason she had to break up with Tony!

Reluctantly she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey Ziva. It's Matt."_

"Oh!" Ziva forced false sincerity into her tone, "It's great to hear from you already."

Matt chuckled on the other end of the line.

"_I was just wondering if you'd like to meet for lunch? I know this great little place down the street from where you work. Ruby's? "_

"That sounds great Matt."

"_Great! I'll meet you there at 12:30?"_

"12:30 is good." Ziva agreed.

"_Okay… I'll see you then, bye!"_

"Bye."

Ziva sighed as she snapped her phone shut. Glancing at her watch she noted the time, _8:00. _She could still get a lot of work done before meeting with him.

Ziva walked over to her desk and began working on her over-due paper work. She didn't even lift her head when Tony walked back in.

He sat down at his desk and Ziva could feel his eyes trained on her, but she refused to look up.

Eventually, Tony let out a frustrated sigh before beginning his own paperwork.

He found himself unable to focus and looked up to see Ziva still working, not staring at him in wonder like she often would when they were dating.

Tony straightened his back as he remembered Ziva's earlier words.

"_I've moved on! You need to do the same!"_

Her words continued to echo in Tony's ears, the rage inside him building each time it did.

He sent a glare Ziva's way, then became even angrier when she wouldn't even acknowledge it.

_If you've moved on Ziva, so can I!_

Still, through Tony's anger, one small voice in the back of his mind whispered.

_I'll never be able to move on… You're the only one I'll ever want.

* * *

_**Wow. This story is really angsty... but that's okay because I personally love angst. It always makes the happy ending so much better! :) (And it keeps it more interseting than sappy stories, but that's just my opinion.)**

**:) I hope you liked it!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Complicated

Chapter: 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note:Hi! I updated quickly (and want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews!) This isn't my favourite chapter, but I wanted to give you a quick update, so I hope you like it anyways. :)

* * *

Two days later, Tony and Ziva were alone in the bullpen. Gibbs was out on one of his many coffee runs and McGee was helping Abby in the lab.

Ziva was doing paperwork at her desk, when she felt a pair of eyes watching her.

Looking up, she saw Tony's gaze fixed on her. Noting the cold look in his eyes, Ziva sighed inwardly.

Never before had she seen him act like he had in the past two days.

There was no better word to describe him than bitter.

He'd stopped joking around, stopped smiling, and stopped calling her Ziva. He only addressed her as 'Officer David' and it was slowly beginning to wear on Ziva's sanity.

Sure, she'd expected Tony to be upset, even angry, but she hadn't expected him to hate her.

Ziva shook her head slightly before returning to her work. She was interrupted again, however, when the elevator dinged. Ziva sighed again and ran her hands through her hair.

Suddenly, a low voice surprised her, "Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Ziva spun around to see Matt, standing before her with a bouquet of flowers.

His short, dark brown hair was neatly combed and a large smile graced his features.

"I'm sorry," Ziva replied, "I was simply frustrated that I couldn't seem to focus on my work."

"I see…" Matt leaned in and gave Ziva a peck on the cheek, which caught Tony's attention.

Tony glared at the other man before getting out from behind his desk and walking towards him.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony shook Matt's hand harder than necessary and allowed himself a small smirk when the man winced.

_That pain is nothing compared to how much you've caused me._

Tony continued to glare at the man until Ziva shot him a glare of her own.

Matt however, seemed oblivious to the silent exchange between the two partners. He regained his composure after shaking Tony's hand and smiled, "My name's Matthew King. You can call me Matt."

_As in I'll stomp on you like a mat?_

Tony forced an insincere smile on his face, "Good to meet you _Matt."_

_Actually, it's really not._

Ziva glared at Tony, then turned to Matt.

"I didn't know you were coming by."

"Yeah… Well I was in the area and thought that I'd drop by, maybe take you out to lunch?"

Ziva nodded, "That sounds great Matt. Just let me grab my coat."

Tony shot daggers at the other man, but Ziva had already herded Matt into the elevator before he could say anything.

Ignoring the pain that sliced through his heart as he heard Ziva laugh at something the man said, Tony raced to his desk. He then began a background search on Matthew King.

_Born in Washington DC to wealthy parents. _

_Graduated from Harvard Business School at the top of his class. _

_Currently working as a CEO at Greg & James Co._

_Outstanding member of community. _

_Regular volunteer._

_Generous donator to several causes…_

Tony frowned. He'd been hoping for something more. Criminal record, shady past… Basically anything that would convince Ziva to stop dating the man.

Sighing, Tony shut off his monitor in defeat.

Gibbs chose that moment to return to the bullpen. Taking one look at his senior agent, he sighed.

"Go home DiNozzo. We don't have a case. Be on time tomorrow."

Tony's face lightened considerably, he was eager to get out of the place where everywhere he looked he thought about how much he loves _her_—how much he misses her.

"Thanks Boss."

Gibbs simply nodded before taking another drink of his coffee.

~~~NCIS~~~

Tony sighed as he closed the door to his apartment.

Even though he'd gone home early, it seemed like he'd been at work forever.

Tony shook his head in an effort to force Ziva out of his thoughts. When that didn't work, he grabbed a beer from his fridge and searched for a movie.

Frustrated after realizing all the films ended in happily-ever-afters that he'd never have, Tony flopped himself down on the couch and grabbed the remote.

He cracked open his beer, then turned the radio on.

_Looking back on everything that we had,_

_Holdin' on to words that we can't take back,_

_What am I to do with the past_

_When it's all that I have_

_And I can't get you back_

_Now I wait by the phone,_

_In the dark, drunk on hope_

_I'm so lost, I'm so low_

_And I just want you to know_

_Everywhere that I go_

_I'm reminded of us_

_Where we've been, all we've done_

_And all the love that we shared_

_Once _

Tony grabbed for the remote and flipped the song off, the words hitting a little too close to home.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before taking another swig of his beer in an effort to drown the memories of Ziva and the love they once shared that popped into his head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **

**I tried not to put too much of the song in, but **_**had**_** to add it to the story because it described Tony and Ziva's relationship so well (from the fic.)**

**The song is "Close" by Rascal Flatts on their new CD "Unstoppable." (I know a lot of people don't like country, but they're more country/pop and I think they're amazing!)**

**Lol, anyways, hope you liked the chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Complicated

Chapter: 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note: Ahhh! I am _so _sorry for the long wait! I don't think I've ever taken this long to update, however I was unable to do so because of health problems with my grandma. Thankfully, she is okay now, but we weren't so sure there for a while and so writing wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind. So I'm sure you understand, but I'm still sorry for the long wait. I tried to make it up to you, however, will a chapter with a lot of Tiva interaction (even if it's not the kind of interaction you want, after all, they are broken up.) Enjoy!

* * *

Tony ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the large pile of paperwork before him. Half of the unfilled reports that were laying on his desk were overdue, but Tony couldn't focus.

His mind kept going back to Matt and Ziva. Even though Ziva had said she was over him, Tony hadn't expected her to start dating so quickly after their relationship ended.

He sighed, one moment they were together and he was about to propose, the next moment they were over and Ziva was already with another man.

Tony felt rage build quickly in the pit of his stomach, it just wasn't right.

At that moment, the elevator dinged and Ziva stepped out. As angry as Tony was with her, he couldn't help but smile when he saw her. His smile disappeared however, when Matt stepped out of the elevator directly after her, a possessive arm around Ziva's waist.

Tony clenched his fists as he fought the urge to punch the man.

Matt had no right to be with her. Ziva was his.

Tony's heart fell as he realized, _Not anymore she isn't. Ziva made her point clear that she will never be mine._

The pain and sadness that came with this realization were too much, so Tony tried to ignore them and focused on his anger instead.

"Hello Tony." Ziva greeted warmly and Tony nodded curtly in reply.

Ziva flashed him an odd look before turning to Matt. "Can you wait here just one moment?" When Matt nodded she smiled, "Thank you. I'll be right back."

Ziva exited the bullpen, leaving Tony and Matt alone.

Tony waited until she was out of sight before deciding to take advantage of the privacy.

"So, _Matt…" _ He began in a conversational tone.

Matt flashed him a smile and Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Tony slowly pushed himself up out of his chair and walked casually over to the other man.

"You and Ziva, eh?"

Matt's smile grew wider, causing Tony to feel nauseous.

"Yup, Ziva and me."

"You like her?" Tony asked anxiously, but Matt just shot him an odd look before answering.

"Yeah… I'm dating her of course I like her."

Tony rolled his eyes and let out a semi-playful groan, "Come on man, you know what I mean. You like her like her, or you think she's hot so you'll sleep with her then dump her like her?"

"I really like her."

Tony wasn't sure whether to be comforted or worried by Matt's answer. He was glad that the man wasn't using Ziva for one night, but he wasn't so keen on the fact that Matt was actually committed to their relationship.

Suddenly, Tony got an idea. He flashed Matt a grin before beginning, "Well that's good."

Matt raised an eyebrow questioningly and Tony didn't wait for another invitation to continue.

"Wouldn't want her to kill you or anything, you know with her being Mossad and all."

Tony smirked to himself a look of fear crossed the other man's face. _So he's heard of Mossad… I guess that's the end of their relationship._

Tony's smirk disappeared quickly, however, when Matt's look of worry was replaced with a genuine smile. "I guess it's a good thing that I plan on having this relationship last a while then."

Tony's hands turned into fists and he managed to speak through his clenched teeth. "Yeah. I guess it is."

"Matthew!" Ziva practically yelled as she entered the bullpen to find Matt and Tony standing next to each other. Ziva had no doubt at all about what Tony was trying to do. She glared at him before standing next to Matt.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked with a suggestive grin.

Ziva looked her "boyfriend" up and down flirtatiously before leaning towards him and whispering softly in his ear, "I am sure there is something…"

She pulled back and smiled to herself when Matt's face turned a deep crimson, _he actually looks kind of cute when he's blushing…_

Tony could practically read Ziva's mind, and he didn't like what she was thinking.

He faked a cough to remind the couple before him of his presence, and it seemed to bring them back to reality.

Matt's blush grew deeper and Ziva quickly pulled back before glaring at Tony. She grabbed Matt's arm and dragged him out of the bullpen and towards the elevator.

"Come on Matthew. I will walk you to your car."

Tony was about to follow them, saying that he was going to visit Abby, but Matt stopped following Ziva before he could.

"Don't be ridiculous Ziva, I came up here so I could take you right to your office."

Ziva forced a smile before glancing to where Tony stood watching them. When her partner made no move to give them some privacy Ziva sighed.

"Something wrong?" Matt asked immediately, concern evident in his voice.

Ziva's eyes quickly went to Matt.

"Not at all." She smiled before leaning in. "I will see you tonight, yes?"

Matt chuckled, "Yes, I will see you tonight."

He smiled at Ziva before leaning in and kissing her gently on the mouth, oblivious to Tony's glare.

They finally broke apart and Matt gave Ziva a quick peck on the lips before entering the elevator. "Tonight." He promised and Ziva nodded.

"Good." Matt smiled, "I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock."

"I'll be waiting." Ziva flirted back, oblivious to the daggers she was forcing into Tony's heart.

The elevator doors closed, and Ziva turned around. She was ready to lecture DiNozzo for his little stunt of trying to scare Matthew, which thank goodness didn't work, but was surprised to find Tony was no where in sight.

She began looking around for him, seething from the fact that he could've ruined her mission, making all this heartbreak worthless—at least now someone was benefiting from their pain.

Ziva spotted Tony by the vending machine and quickened her pace. Tony, however, seemed oblivious to her approaching as he punched the vending machine.

A loud crack filled the air and Ziva's eyes widened when she saw Tony hold up his hand, which was now bleeding from the knuckles.

"Tony!" She barked and Tony jumped because he hadn't heard her come up behind him.

He recovered quickly however, and spun around to look at Ziva, anger evident in his eyes.

"What do you want?!"

Ziva took a deep breath, "We need to talk."

Tony scoffed, "No we don't."

He began to walk away but Ziva chased after him and laid a hand by his elbow. She ignored the electricity that shot up her arm, "Yes. We do."

Tony felt the electricity too, and tore his arm away when realizing that he'd never be able to act on that feeling again.

Ziva sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I am sorry that we ended the way we did Tony, but this is the way things are—the way they have to be."

"Ha!" Tony scoffed, "This isn't the way things _have_ to be, this is the way you _want_ them to be!"

"No it isn't!" Ziva shouted before realizing what she had said. A glimmer of hope appeared in Tony's eyes and he took a meaningful step towards her so that their mouths were less then an inch away.

"Then how do you want things to be?" He asked, and Ziva couldn't help the shiver from travelling up her spine as she felt his hot breath on her mouth.

She fought the urge to kiss Tony, however, and did damage control for her statement.

"I want us to be the way we used to…" Ziva began and Tony's eyes lit up.

He slowly began to close the gap between them, but Ziva straightened her back and retreated a step.

She saw the hurt look in Tony's eyes, but did her best to ignore it, "I want us to be the way we used to be _professionally."_

Ziva put emphasis on the word 'professionally,' but Tony simply let out a forced laugh.

"Admit it Ziva, there was never anything 'professional' about us."

Ziva swallowed, knowing it was true.

"But there must be now." She stated coldly before turning on her heel and fleeing the room so that Tony wouldn't be able to see her tears.

Tony took a step to follow her before realizing that it was no use, _we're over forever…

* * *

_

**So that was **_**really**_** angsty I think, but I promise things will get better! I'm guessing one or two more chapters of angst before they do though. So… you can look forward to that. I hope you liked it and please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Complicated

Chapter: 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note:The authors' note at the end of this chapter is long, so I'll try to keep this one short. :) Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter! I'm glad you like this story and hope I can continue writing it in a way that you still like it by the end. (I personally hate it when stories start out strong and end weakly.) I'll stop rambling now so you can read. Enjoy!

* * *

Ziva smiled to herself as she entered the bullpen the next day. Shrugging her coat off and throwing it on her chair, Ziva put her backpack down next to her desk before heading up to the director's office.

Matt had introduced her to some 'friends' last night—one of which was Bryan Tram.

Matt said that they worked together, but wouldn't offer anything else, so Ziva had just played along like she and Vance planned—they didn't want to tip Tram off about her intentions by asking too many questions too soon. Ziva reached the top of the stairs and sighed as she looked out from the balcony.

Tony had just returned to his desk, he noticed Ziva's bag and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Ziva closed her eyes, _I am so sorry Tony. I never meant to hurt you this way… Hopefully it will all be over soon._

She opened her eyes again to see Tony holding his head in his hands, obviously distraught. Ziva knew that she was the one upsetting him so much, and it was slowly killing her inside.

"Officer David." Director Vance's voice brought Ziva out of her thoughts.

Ziva turned to see him standing in front of her, looking none too pleased.

"Follow me." He demanded and Ziva nodded her head stiffly, you didn't have to be a professional investigator to know _something_ was wrong.

Vance led her into his office, and closed the door quietly behind him. He walked over to his desk and took a seat, then motioned for Ziva to do the same. Once she did, Vance leaned forward and got directly to business.

"Matthew King is dead." Ziva's eyes widened in surprise, _oh no… Oh no, no, no… _

Vance began chewing on a toothpick and continued, "He was found in Lakeside Park by two young females who were out jogging this morning. Estimated T.O.D. is 2am."

Ziva sucked in her breath as she tried to digest the information. "Did they find anything suspicious?"

"No." Vance said coolly, "M.E. said that a heart attack was most likely to blame—said Matt probably overdid it while out for his morning run."

"Not true." Ziva shook her head, "He was very fit and had been jogging for years, he wouldn't have a problem like that."

"I know, _Officer David." _Vance stated coolly, "I believe that Bryan Tram became suspicious of Matt and gave him something that would make his death look natural."

Ziva nodded thoughtfully, "Do we have anything to prove it?"

"I already gave Abby some blood samples," Vance answered, "The results should be in any minute now."

"Then wha—" Vance held a hand up to silence Ziva, "It is no longer necessary to keep this mission a secret. I want you to fill Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee in. No details need to be withheld so tell them everything that is related to the case. I want the four of you to connect this to Tram, and when you do… take him in. That is all."

Ziva nodded curtly before standing up and leaving the director's office. She tried to calm her nerves as she walked back into the bullpen. Gibbs, Tony and McGee were all there… the moment of truth had come.

"We have a case." She announced, and all three men looked up at her.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he waited for her to continue. Ziva took a deep breath before doing so.

"A few days ago Director Vance called me into his office. He stated that I was to work on a case… alone. My father had requested that I be put on this case and I was ordered not to let anyone else know… not even you three." Ziva paused and looked around, Gibbs was glaring at her, and she could see the anger in his eyes. She knew, however, that the anger wasn't directed at her, but at Vance.

"Why do all these damn directors think they have the personal right to order my agents around for their own cases?" He demanded before storming up to Vance's office.

Ziva watched him go before turning to look at McGee. He obviously wasn't too pleased with being kept out of the loop, but Ziva knew he understood that she had no other choice. He flashed her a smile and Ziva returned it.

Lastly, she turned to Tony. She could practically hear his unspoken words.

"I am sorry Tony. But the director ordered that I break up with you so that I could gain connections to Matt."

"So that's what this was all about?!" Tony demanded, getting up from his chair. The look in his eyes spoke volumes of both the pain and anger he was experiencing. "How _could _you?! You threw away everything we had because the freakin' _director_ told you to?!"

Ziva was unable to answer before Gibbs was back in the bullpen and standing next to her.

"Sort your personal issues out later." He demanded, "Ziva… fill us in."

Gibbs sat down in his desk and waited for Ziva to begin.

"Like I said, the director ordered that I not tell anyone else about this case."

Gibbs nodded stiffly and Ziva could sense his anger.

"My father had somehow discovered that Bryan Tram had a new associate, named Matthew King. King was a CEO at Greg & James Co. on top of his work with Tram. I was ordered to earn King's trust, making connections between him and NCIS. The hope was that King would eventually start feeding us information about Tram. My connection to King had to be personal if I was to gain his trust… Vance discovered that he ran at Lakeside park. I 'accidentally' bumped into him on my morning jog. I apologized and promised to make it up to him by buying him a coffee. Matt happily agreed and we had our first date."

Tony's back stiffened and Ziva fought the urge to sigh.

"Matt asked me out on another date and I said yes—my connection was set in place. Last night, we ran into Tram at a restaurant while we were on our fifth date. Matt introduced us and said that he and Tram worked together, but didn't elaborate. This morning, Matt was found dead on his jogging route by two females. T.O.D. is estimated around 2am. A heart attack is to blame and no foul play is suspected, but Abby is running the tests now."

Abby chose that moment to come running into the bullpen.

"The tests came back positive for potassium chloride…" The forensic scientist studied each of the agent's faces before continuing, "This heart attack was chemically induced… Matthew King was murdered."

"Uh… boss?" McGee questioned after a few moments of silence.

"I think Tram might've finally messed up. The bank of Washington is right next to Lakeside park. I e-mailed them while Ziva was briefing us and asked for a copy of any surveillance footage they had of the park from midnight to 6am. They just responded and…"

McGee grabbed a remote and his computer screen filled the large TV in the bullpen. McGee clicked the remote again, "This is occurred at 0142 hours…"

Everyone watched as two burly men carried a lifeless Matt into the park. They were oblivious to the camera watching them and positioned his body to make it look as he fell while clutching his heart. Another figure appeared on screen, and everyone recognized him as Bryan Tram.

Bryan handed the men a pile of bills and said something. The men nodded and Tram left quickly. McGee stopped the footage and turned to look at Gibbs.

"We finally got him boss. I traced Tram's cell and he's currently at his house on 968 James St."

Gibbs nodded, "Good job McGee." He grabbed his gun and badge before heading towards the elevator, "Do I need to give you all an invitation?" He asked, clearly agitated.

His agents needed no further orders, they all raced to their desks and grabbed their badges. After holstering their guns, they quickly caught up to Gibbs who was waiting impatiently in the elevator.

The ride down was silent and all four agents sped out of the elevator when the cold metal doors opened. Gibbs and McGee went in one car and Tony and Ziva went in another.

Tony slammed the car door behind him and quickly started up the car. He sped out of the parking lot, refusing to look at Ziva the whole time he did so.

Ziva sighed at the way he was acting, "Look Tony, I am sorry, but I was given orders and…"

She was cut off when Tony slammed on the brakes.

He turned to look at her and Ziva saw the anger in his eyes.

_Here we go…

* * *

_

**Lol, sorry, but you have to wait another chapter before Tony and Ziva finally talk about the mission. But at least Tony knows about it now. **

**You may wonder why Tony's mad and not happy that it was all a mission, but I think anyone would be upset to learn that the woman they love and were about to propose to dumped them because 'Daddy' told them too.**

**Just wanted to clear that up in case you were confused. :) Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Complicated

Chapter: 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note:Okay... so I know that you were all waiting for Tony and Ziva's fight! :) Sorry you had to wait for the update, but I had a migraine and there was _no_ way that writing was on my mind. I did feel bad for making you guys wait, however, and tried to make this chapter a goodie. Enjoy!  


* * *

Tony slammed the car door behind him and quickly started up the car. He sped out of the parking lot, refusing to look at Ziva the whole time he did so.

Ziva sighed at the way he was acting, "Look Tony, I am sorry, but I was given orders and…"

She was cut off when Tony slammed on the brakes.

He turned to look at her and Ziva saw the anger in his eyes.

_Here we go…_

"ORDERS?!" Tony demanded, his face beet red from anger.

"Yes." Ziva answered in a clipped tone, the one she always used when being yelled at. "It was not my choice. My father ordered me on this mission and I couldn't refuse."

"It _was_ your choice."

"It was not! I had no other options!" Ziva tried her best to explain, but even she had to admit that there was no way to justify her actions. She would never be able to forgive herself for hurting Tony the way she did.

"You _had_ other options!" Tony yelled. He closed his eyes and quieted his voice before speaking in a strained tone, "I just wasn't important enough for you to choose them."

"Yes you were!" Ziva argued, then followed Tony's lead and lowered her voice, "I just---I did not _want_ to take this mission, Tony."

"You could've turned it down, "Tony replied coldly, "But you didn't. Instead you put your work before me… you threw away everything we had together for the sake of a stupid mission"

"My father would have ordered me back to Mossad!" Ziva pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to explain. "He would have taken me away from you… taking this mission was the only way for us to stay together."

Tony's eyes lifted to meet Ziva's, where she let her love for him show clearly. For a moment he was taken back by the love he found there, and he was about to tell Ziva he understood her reasoning until a thought popped in his head.

Tony turned his attention back to the road. He began the car and muttered, "After all the _crap_ you put me through for not telling you about Jeanne, you did the same to me—only it was much worse with you and Matt. You _knew _how much it was hurting me to see you two together, but you didn't even bother to explain what was going on…"

"I was ordered not to."

Tony's face seemed to turn to stone as he demanded, "Were you _ordered_ to tell me not to wait for you?!"

The silence that filled the car was answer enough for Tony. He stepped on the gas pedal and began driving to Bryan Tram's house while shaking his head.

"I didn't think so, _Ziva. _And you know what that tells me?"

Tony was met by silence once again so he continued to rant, "It tells me that you never did love me, just like you said. It tells me that you didn't _want_ me to wait and that you didn't want _me_ anymore. This mission was your convenient excuse to get out of our relationship…"

"Well you know what?" Tony asked, the anger radiating off him, "I don't even care anymore… Because the Ziva I once knew and loved never would've done any of this."

Tony paused for one moment. He looked over at his partner and saw her eyes closed in pain but didn't care at the moment. _She has this coming… This pain is nothing compared to that which she caused me…_

He took a deep breath before finishing, "It doesn't even matter what the Ziva I love would've done, because you that Ziva is gone… and I could care less about the new one."

Ziva's shoulders slumped in defeat and she forced herself to ask, "What are you saying?"

Tony didn't answer—he didn't have to. They both knew what he meant, even if only he knew he didn't really mean it. There was no way that he could stop loving the woman beside him—but there was no way he could ever forgive her either.

Ziva opened her eyes and straightened her shoulders, trying her best to put on a calm front as she began, "I am sorry for what I have done Tony. It was wrong, but I am asking you for another chance."

A thick silence settled over the car and for a while neither agent spoke. Ziva's heart broke just a little bit more with every moment Tony didn't answer. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"Three days ago," Tony began and turned to look at Ziva in the eyes, "I would've gladly given you that chance… now I don't think I can."

A dagger sliced through Ziva's heart, and it felt as though someone was slowly squeezing all the air out of her.

She was unable to move for what seemed like forever, and finally opened her mouth to beg Tony for forgiveness one last time.

Before she could, however, the car came to an abrupt stop and Tony muttered, "We're here."

Ziva opened her eyes and realized that they were indeed at Tram's house.

She pushed away the overwhelming pain in her heart, but it was quickly replaced by anger directed at Bryan.

_It is his fault! We would not be in this situation if it wasn't for him! _

Ziva got out of the car and cocked her gun, if there was one thing she knew, it was that Bryan Tram deserved to die, and she would personally make sure he did.

The worst the agency would be able to do to her is to send her back to Israel—something she could bear now that her life in America held no value… The man she loved hated her, and it would be much easier to return to Israel than be forced to see him everyday, knowing that she had missed her one true chance at happiness.

Ziva refused to show any emotion as she walked over towards her boss.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs began, he looked around at his agents and his eyes rested on Ziva, "Take McGee with you to the back. Ziva and I will take the front."

Tony nodded stiffly before heading towards the other side of the house, he didn't even bother to check if McGee was following him.

Ziva watched Tony leave before turning her attention towards Gibbs.

She didn't even need to ask why he had separated her from her partner, instead she simply followed him to the front door.

They peeked inside the windows, but saw no movement.

Gibbs and Ziva took opposite sides of the door, they didn't even yell at Tram to open the door, knowing that it would only tip him off about their presence.

Gibbs knocked the front door down at about the same time Tony broke down the back one.

All four agents searched the house, but found nothing.

Gibbs swore under his breath as he picked up a steaming cup of coffee from the living room table, "We didn't miss him by much, only a few mi—"

He was cut off when Ziva raised her hand to silence him.

Gibbs didn't bother to question her, instead he raised his gun and scanned the room one more time, looking for whatever it was that set off Ziva's senses.

Again, he saw nothing, then turned around to see Ziva slinking out of the room.

Gibbs followed her quietly, as did Tony and McGee. They stepped outside into the bright sunlight and immediately spotted Ziva, her gun trained on none other than Bryan Tram.

Unfortunately, Bryan's gun was aimed on her too.

It took less than a second for Gibbs, Tony and McGee to aim their guns at Tram.

"NCIS, drop your weapons!" Gibbs ordered, but Tram only smirked.

"So you can take me into _custody?_" He questioned before smirking cruelly, "Even you would not be so stupid as to put your weapon away if you were in my situation."

Gibbs glared at the man, even though he knew it was true.

"No…" Tram continued, "I am sure that you would either go down with fight… the stupid thing to do, or you would do as I am and use your weapon to threaten an agents safety until everyone else lowers their weapons and you are free to go."

Gibbs refused to show his worry for Ziva as he shook his head, "Not gonna happen Tram, now put your weapon down, _slowly._"

Bryan chuckled unpleasantly to himself as he took the safety off his gun. "Why don't we ask _Ziva_ here whether she'd like to live a while longer, hm?"

Tram smirked at Ziva, "So how about it _Officer David?"_

"Do _not_ lower your weapons!" Ziva shouted to her co-workers before focusing her attention on Tram, "I would rather _die_ than let a piece of trash like him run free."

Bryan smirked, as if amused by Ziva's answer.

Ziva noted the cold look in his eyes and the cruel smile he flashed her before Tram replied, "Wrong answer Ziva."

Bryan pulled back the trigger to his gun and Ziva fell down to the ground in pain.

"Ziva!" She heard Tony yell before more gunshots rang out.

* * *

**Muahahaha!!!! I know, I know. I am pure evil. But one thing about my stories is that they always have a lot of conflict and just when you think things can't get anyworse... they do. :p They get better in the end though, so keep reading if you want a happy ending! :) **

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review! **

**PS. I am SO phsyced for Legend part 2 tommorrow. I can't wait for the Tiva interaction!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Complicated

Chapter: 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note:Wow. I am _so_ sorry. I have been updating this story extremely slow, but this time of year is nuts and I don't have a lot of time to write. I know, it's no excuse, and I'll try to write quicker! :) Anyways... Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I loved them. Also... this chapter may be a little different than you think. I tried not to make it too obvious, but you'll see what I'm talking about when you read it, enjoy!

* * *

"_Do not lower your weapons!" Ziva shouted to her co-workers before focusing her attention on Tram, "I would rather die than let a piece of trash like him run free."_

_Bryan smirked, as if amused by Ziva's answer. _

_Ziva noted the cold look in his eyes and the cruel smile he flashed her before Tram replied, "Wrong answer Ziva."_

_Bryan pulled back the trigger to his gun and Ziva fell down to the ground in pain._

"_Ziva!" She heard Tony yell before more gunshots rang out.

* * *

_

The whole world seemed to stop spinning as Tony watched Ziva fall to the ground.

Tony shot off three rounds of bullets before Gibbs and McGee were even able to react. Tram fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood, but this did nothing to calm Tony.

He lowered his gun and ran over to where Ziva lay, her eyes open wide in surprise.

Tony knelt down next to her, and ran his hands through his hair as he saw Ziva's hands covering off her heart.

_I can't lose her!_

"Please Ziva, stay with me. You're going to be okay."

Tony didn't know whether the words were to reassure Ziva or himself, but they didn't have enough time for him to dwell on that thought.

Tony took a deep breath in an effort to brace himself for whatever he was about to see, then forced his hands to stop shaking as he gently removed her hands.

Looking down, Tony was surprised at what he saw, or rather what he _didn't_ see…

There was no blood.

Tony quickly unzipped Ziva's jacket and relief flooded over him as he spotted her bullet-proof vest.

Gibbs and McGee chose that moment to appear behind Tony, both agents let out the breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

Gibbs readjusted his NCIS ball cap before kneeling down next to Ziva and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

His touch seemed to snap Ziva out of her daze and she blinked multiple times to focus her gaze.

Seeing that Gibbs, Tony and McGee were all leaning over her in concern, she forced a smile and tried to get up.

She winced at the pain that shot through her chest and laid her head back down.

"Easy." Gibbs' voice was stern but comforting as he squeezed her shoulder, "Your vest stopped the bullet. I don't think it did any damage, but DiNozzo will take you back to NCIS and make sure that Ducky checks you out."

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva replied as she pushed herself up.

Tony, Gibbs and McGee all made moves to help her, but Ziva waved them off, "It is fine. I have been through much worse."

Without waiting for a reply, Ziva began walking towards the car. Her back was turned to the men when they shook their heads, all thinking the same thing, _unbelievable._

Only Ziva would get shot and then wave it off as if nothing major happened.

Tony watched in amazement as Ziva reached the car and turned around, then began tapping her foot impatiently at him.

When Tony didn't move immediately, she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Tony!"

Her voice snapped Tony out of his daze and he flashed her a grin before jogging over to the car.

"I am driving." Ziva stated as she began pulling on the drivers' door, but Tony placed a gentle hand on hers.

His hand immediately felt as if it was on fire, and he quickly pulled it back, red creeping onto his face. Ziva was oblivious to Tony's reaction, however, as she tried to ignore the warmth spreading up her own arm.

Gibbs brought them both back to reality with a head-slap as he and McGee walked past the two blushing agents.

"Tony's driving." Gibbs ordered, settling the issue immediately.

Ziva opened her mouth to protest, then closed it with a sigh.

"Whatever." She mumbled while walking to the other side of the car and getting in.

Tony shot Ziva a triumphant grin as he got in the drivers' seat. He turned the key and the engine came to life.

Tony carefully pulled out of the driveway and began driving back to NCIS headquarters.

He slowed while approaching a red-light and glanced at Ziva who sighed in boredom as she watched several other cars whiz by.

"I could've driven." She muttered and Tony couldn't help but smile at her antics.

"Gibbs orders, not mine."

Ziva rolled her eyes in annoyance but Tony chose to ignore her. The light turned green and he began driving slowly.

He could tell Ziva was annoyed that he was driving so slowly, but Tony was taking his time as he tried to gather up the courage to talk to her.

"So…" He tried to sound casual, but even Tony had to admit he failed miserably at this attempt, "You kind of scared us for a minute there."

Ziva shrugged, "Getting shot is not an uncommon occurrence for me."

"Yeah…" Again, Tony was unable to keep his tone sounding casual, "I just—"

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair before trying again with a more direct approach.

"I'm an idiot."

Ziva blinked a few times in surprise before registering the words and flashing Tony an amused look. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when Tony lifted a hand up to stop her.

"I don't think that I've ever been more scared than I was when Tram shot you. I think my heart literally skipped a beat when you hit the ground. I was terrified of losing you…"

He glanced over at Ziva and took the small smile on her face as a good sign. "Then when you weren't moving I thought you were dead." Tony stopped talking for a minute and it was clear that he was a having a hard time saying this, "When I saw your vest, it was like we were getting a second chance… A chance I don't plan on messing up."

Tony realized that they'd arrived at headquarters and parked the car. He then unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to look at Ziva, "I was being an idiot when I said that I could never forgive you…" He took a deep breath before nervously asking, "I love you Ziva, and I always will. I just guess the question is… Do you still love me?"

Ziva unbuckled her seatbelt and looked at Tony with a serious expression on her face.

"You _are_ an idiot…" Ziva's words broke Tony's heart and shattered his hope, "because only an idiot would ask such a stupid question. Of course I love you Tony."

Ziva smiled as Tony's eyes began to sparkle. He gazed into her eyes and slowly leaned forward, closing the gap between them.

He pressed his lips gently to hers before pulling back, his eyes saying more than his mouth ever could.

Ziva's breath caught in her throat as she saw the love in his eyes, then closed the gap between them again, kissing him with more love than she ever thought she'd possess.

They pulled apart, both gasping for breath. After they'd recovered, Tony flashed Ziva a smile that she couldn't help but return.

"Come on." Tony got out of the car and opened Ziva's door for her. "We have to get Ducky to make sure you're okay."

"Ugh." Ziva rolled her eyes, "I am fine Tony."

"And I'm not going to take any chances." He said seriously, staring deeply into her eyes, "I just got you back and I'm not going to lose you again… Come on, we'll get Ducky to check you out then I'll bring you back to my place for a movie."

Ziva sighed, but nodded and stepped out of the car.

They began walking towards the elevator, Ziva completely oblivious to the way Tony's eyes were trained on her face the whole time they did so.

After they rode the elevator down, the doors opened and Tony turned to Ziva, "You don't need me here for this. But I promise to be back in ten minutes, you should be done by then."

Ziva nodded and Tony gave her one last kiss before pressing the button that would bring him back to the bullpen.

~~~NCIS~~

Tony returned to autopsy ten minutes later, just as promised.

He stepped out of the elevator and smiled when he saw Abby hugging Ziva.

"Word sure does travel fast around here." He stated, making his presence known.

Abby looked up at him and beamed, "Tony!" The lovable goth ran over and gave Tony a hug, then pulled back and grinned at him, "Ziva tells me you two are back together."

Tony's eyes began to sparkle with delight and he nodded happily before turning to look at Ziva.

Ducky chose that moment to speak up, "Well my boy I am pleased to tell you that Ziva here will be fine. Thankfully, her the vest stopped the bullet from doing any damage, although the area she was shot may be tender for a while from the force of impact."

Tony flashed the wise doctor a grin, "Thanks Duck. I'll be sure to let Gibbs know."

Ducky nodded and smiled warmly, "You do that Anthony, I'm sure that Jethro will be pleased to hear that she can still work in the field… there's no need for desk duty."

Ziva smiled genuinely and Tony couldn't blame her, they were both field agents, and desk duty seemed like nothing short of a cruel form of punishment.

"Got it Ducky, thanks." Tony grinned before turning to Ziva, "Gibbs gave us the rest of the day off, so I can drive you back to my place where we can watch a couple movies."

Ziva groaned good-naturedly before grinning and hopping off the examining table.

Tony flashed her a grin and the two agents walked silently into the elevator.

~~~NCIS~~~

Five hours later, Tony watched the credits roll down the screen of his big-screen TV.

"You know what I love about this movie?" Tony asked, then turned to look at Ziva.

He smiled softly when he noticed that she hadn't seen the end of the movie… she'd fallen asleep in his arms and looked nothing short of angelic.

Tony's smile grew as Ziva shifted in her sleep and unconsciously buried her face in his chest.

"I love you more than I could ever imagine possible." Tony whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled Ziva even closer to him.

"I can't believe that you could ever love anyone like _me,_ because I sure know that there's nothing I could ever do to deserve you." Tony continued to whisper.

He began stroking her hair and placed another gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I can't even begin to describe how right it feels to be holding you in my arms like this," Tony smiled softly before resting his head on top of hers, "I almost lost you today and I'm not going to let you go again."

* * *

**Thank for reading! **

**I tried not to make the bulletproof vest too obvious, but I wanted to write something different from the 'she gets shot and goes in a coma' scenario... plus this makes a happier ending.**

**I am guessing that there will be about two more chapters to this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Complicated

Chapter: 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note:Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I love reading them. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Tony woke up early the next morning, and looked down to find himself still on the couch with Ziva in his arms.

Tony couldn't help but smile, _it feels so right to wake up with her by my side._

He fought the urge to just lay there holding her, and got up quietly, careful not to disturb her while doing so.

Tony placed a tender kiss on her forehead and brushed the back of his hand gently against her cheek before standing up straight.

He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting changed into a pair of jeans and an Ohio State t-shirt.

Tony hummed quietly to himself as he made his way around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Ziva and himself. It wasn't long before the smell of pancakes and bacon filled the air.

Tony smiled to himself before reaching for two plates. A noise behind him caused Tony to turn around to see a tired-looking Ziva leaning up against his kitchen doorpost.

She took in the pleasant aroma and spotted the pan in Tony's hand.

"You cooked breakfast?" She asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Tony grinned, "What? You didn't think I could make you a nice breakfast? I can actually cook rather well you know."

"From all the junk you eat at work, no. I didn't know you could cook." Ziva teased and Tony rolled his eyes before leading her over to his table where he held out her chair and passed her a plate with two pancakes and several pieces of bacon.

Ziva nodded her thanks and waited for Tony to take a seat with his own food. When he did so, she took a small bite.

"This is very good." She said with a smile and Tony flashed her an 'I told you so' grin.

Ziva smirked but didn't say anything else.

Ten minutes later and both agents had eaten their full.

Tony stood up and began clearing the dishes away. Ziva made an attempt to help him but he playfully pushed her hand away and told her to relax in the living room.

"Start thinking about what you'd like to do today, Zee-vah."

Ziva glared at him playfully before heading into the living room where she sat on his couch. After sitting still for about three seconds, she pushed herself up and began looking around the room.

She'd been here many times before, but had never taken a very good look around—she'd always been too distracted by Tony's presence.

The first thing she looked at what Tony's massive movie collection. Ziva shook her head in disbelief, _how can one man own so many movies?_

The next thing Ziva looked at was an end table, and the picture that was lying on top of it.

It was of her and Tony, staring into each other's eyes with love. Tony was holding her close and they were standing next to a tree in the park where she usually ran. A soft wind was blowing their hair, but neither of them even seemed to notice.

"I always loved that picture." Tony's low voice stated, causing Ziva to jump out of surprise.

She turned around to face her boyfriend and nodded with a smile.

Tony's eyes lit up as if he'd just had the most brilliant idea in the world. "Why don't we go back to that park today? Go for a walk?"

Ziva smiled and nodded, "I would like that very much."

"Good." Tony stated with a grin, "Let me just get my… sunglasses and I'll be right back."

Ziva nodded and watched as Tony disappeared into his bedroom. He emerged a few moments later…without his sunglasses.

Ziva threw him a questioning look but Tony merely shrugged, "Changed my mind."

He didn't give her a chance to ask any more questions before ushering Ziva out the door.

They walked to his car in a comfortable silence.

Ziva, upon seeing Tony's car only a few feet away, snatched the keys out of her partner's hand and ran to the drivers side.

Tony groaned, but to her surprise, didn't protest. He simply got in the passenger seat with a worried look on his face.

Ziva rolled her eyes, but wasn't going to say anything as long as she could drive.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the park and Tony stumbled out of the car.

Ziva rolled her eyes before taking her time to get out, "It wasn't that bad Tony."

Tony simply flashed her a look that said, 'Yes. It was.'

"Come on." Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and began leading her towards a path.

Once Tony realized they were in sight of the tree where the picture on his end table had been taken, he slowed down considerably.

Ziva looked at him with slight concern, "Is everything okay?"

Instead of saying anything, Tony flashed Ziva a genuine smile which made her heart skip a beat.

They were only a few steps away from the tree when Tony began to talk.

"I love you Ziva, more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

Ziva smiled at Tony, "I love you too."

Tony took a deep breath. They were now standing in front of the tree and he stopped before nervously turning to Ziva.

"I never thought it was possible to feel about anyone the way I feel about you. When I'm with you I feel… complete. Like nothing else matters in the whole world except for you."

Tony chuckled softly before continuing, "In fact, most of the time I'm completely oblivious to the rest of the world when I'm with you—that's how much you mean to me."

Tony turned suddenly serious, "When you broke up with me, I felt as if my life was over. I went through the next few days feeling nothing but emptiness."

"I know Tony I'm so—" Ziva began but Tony lifted a finger to her mouth to cut her off.

"Sh… I understand. All I'm saying is that I felt incomplete without you. Then when I woke up this morning with you in my arms, I felt whole again. Waking up holding you felt so right, and I want to wake up with you in my arms everyday for the rest of my life."

Tony slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket, "Ziva David, will you marry me?"

Ziva stared at Tony with wide eyes, and Tony became increasingly worried with each moment that passed.

Finally, Tony's words registered in Ziva's brain and she bit back tears while nodding happily.

"Yes." She replied with a smile, "I will marry you."

Tony smiled joyfully before standing up and pulling Ziva into a kiss which she happily returned.

When they pulled apart, Tony grinned at her.

"You just made me the happiest man in the whole world, you know that?"

Ziva answered him with another kiss.

A moan escaped both their mouths and Tony pulled away from her gently.

"I love you."

Ziva smiled happily, "I love you too Tony."

~~~NCIS~~~

Twenty minutes later, Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen.

"You're late." Gibbs replied gruffly.

He looked up to see the two agents smiling happily and couldn't help but join in on their excitement.

"Where's McGee?" Tony asked, and was answered when McGee entered the bullpen, Abby following closely behind him.

"I'm right here Tony, why?"

Tony and Ziva shared a look before turning to all three of their closest friends and stating at the same time, "We're getting married."

Abby and McGee's mouths dropped, open, but Gibbs seemed to be expecting this.

He smiled softly before walking over to the couple and giving Ziva a hug.

He pulled back and placed one hand on each of her shoulders, staring the Mossad officer directly in the eyes, "Congratulations Ziva, he'll take good care of you."

Ziva nodded and flashed Gibbs a smile.

The boss then let go of her and turned to Tony and surprising the younger man with a hug, "Congratulations Tony. You two will be good together."

Tony's only response was to beam at Gibbs, who then nodded and took a step back.

Tony and Ziva turned to look at their other two friends.

Finally, Abby snapped out of her daze.

"OHMYGOSH!" Abby screamed with a happy smile, "I'm SO happy for you two!"

Without a second thought, Abby went over and gave Tony and Ziva a big hug.

Neither agent even bothered to tell the forensic scientist that they couldn't breath, they simply hugged her back, sharing her enthusiasm.

Abby took a step back, then seemed to have second thoughts and gave them another bone-crushing hug. "You two are so perfect for each other!"

Tony and Ziva were saved when Gibbs laid a gentle hand on Abby's shoulder, silently telling her it was time to let go.

Abby took a step back and muttered sheepishly, "Sorry guys."

"No problem Abs." Tony replied with a smile before turning to McGee.

The two men shared a hug.

"Congratulations Tony." McGee replied and Tony smiled.

"Thanks."

Tim then turned to Ziva, "Congratulations, you two will be happy together."

Ziva nodded, then smiled and gave McGee a hug, "Thank you Tim."

McGee smiled and took a step back.

Tony and Ziva exchanged a look before Tony began, "McGee. I'd be honoured if you'd be my best man."

Tim's eyes widened a little, but he quickly recovered and flashed Tony a smile, "That'd be great Tony."

"Thank you Tim." Ziva replied before turning to Abby, "We've also decided that you are the most fitting to be my maid of honour."

"Ziva!" Abby screamed before engulfing her friend in yet another hug, "I'd love too!"

Ziva smiled and returned Abby's hug before letting go and turning to Gibbs.

"I've contacted my father and, unfortunately, he will not be able to come to the wedding. I was hoping you wouldn't mind giving me away?"

"I'd be honoured." Gibbs replied with a genuine smile.

He stepped up and gave Ziva another hug, then took a step back and turned to his agents.

"We don't have any cases today and this is pretty big news. I'm giving everyone the rest of the day off."

Abby, McGee, Tony and Ziva all thanked Gibbs and flashed him a smile.

"So…" Abby turned to look at the newly-engaged couple, "You two want to celebrate? My treat?"

Tony looked at Ziva before gently shaking his head.

"Some other time Abs… right now, I think I'll spend some time with just Ziva and me."

Abby was slightly disappointed, but nodded her head in understanding, "Some other time then."

Tony and Ziva nodded before thanking everyone and disappearing into the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, Tony turned to Ziva with a smile.

He kissed her softly on the lips before pulling back and staring into her eyes.

"I love you Ziva."

Ziva smiled softly before kissing Tony again and whispering, "I love you too."

Tony smiled before taking Ziva's left hand in his own. His fingers ran over her engagement ring and his smile grew, "I can't wait to spend forever with you."

* * *

**I want to say that I was going to have another chapter after this one, but decided that this was a nice place to end it. So I think that this story is done (it was actually a short story, only 9 chapters.) I may be convinced to do a short epilogue, but it depends. Tell me what you think, stop here or write the wedding? I really don't know. :)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**PS. If I shouldn't continue and should leave it here. I've had a couple of requests for an AU story and was wondering if anyone wanted a specific storyline? If so, please let me know!  
**


	10. Epilogue

Title: Complicated

Chapter: 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note:Okay… So I only had one person who said that it would be best to stop when I did and about 15 who asked me to continue, so here is the epilogue. I hope you guys like it and would like to thank all of you for your amazing reviews and story ideas (I'll comment more about the ideas at the end of this chapter.) Enjoy!

* * *

Tony straightened his tuxedo tie one last time while standing in front of the mirror. A smile spread across his face as the reality finally set in, _I'm getting married today._

Tony took a deep breath in an effort to calm his nerves. Even though he loved Ziva more than life itself and had no doubt at all that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, marriage was a big step for him.

He'd changed a lot since the time he first met Ziva. Although Jeanne helped put an end to his 'playboy' ways, it was Ziva who turned him into a man and taught him how to love.

Tony's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"It's open!" He called to whoever was waiting on the other side.

The door creaked open and McGee slid in.

"Nervous?" He asked and Tony nodded slightly.

"Yeah, but I know I'm doing the right thing."

"Yeah, you and Ziva are happy together. I guess I always knew that it would be Ziva who ended up taming the lion." McGee teased and Tony merely grinned.

"The lion, I like that." Tim rolled his eyes and Tony looked at him curiously, "What about you McGee?"

"What about me?" The younger agent asked in confusion.

Tony turned to his best man, "Although you didn't exactly need _taming_, you and Abby seem pretty happy together."

McGee blushed and Tony rolled his eyes, "It's nothing to be ashamed of McGee. You two have been dating ever since Ziva and I got engaged, so… about a year. You two were practically made for each other and seem happier when the other is around." Tony looked at McGee in complete seriousness, "You bought a ring yet?"

McGee blushed a deep crimson, and at Tony's raised eyebrow answered, "I bought it just over a week ago, but don't even _hint _to her about it."

"No problem Tim."

Tony faked a sniff and McGee looked at him in concern, "Something wrong?"

"My little Probie's all grown up."

McGee rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else. Instead he glanced at his watch, "Come on Tony. We have to leave now or you'll be late for your own wedding."

Tony nodded seriously and took one last look in the mirror. _This is it…_

"I'm ready."

"Good." McGee replied, "Now let's go."

Tony followed McGee outside and got into the passenger seat of his car. McGee got in the drivers seat and started the engine. It only took twenty minutes for them to arrive at the ceremony. Tony stepped out of the car and straightened his tuxedo. He looked around and smiled.

He and Ziva had chosen to get married next to a lake only a few minutes outside of DC. It was close, but also had a beautiful view and they'd both decided that this was the perfect place for their outdoors wedding. Tony took a deep breath in an effort to calm his nerves.

"I'm ready." He stated with confidence, and McGee ushered him towards the aisle.

Tony grinned at the younger man, but didn't say anything. Instead, he turned towards the crowd waiting for him and walked towards the altar. The priest smiled at him and Tony smiled back. He waited for what seemed like forever, until the first of his groomsmen appeared, escorting one of Ziva's bridesmaids down the aisle.

After a few more groomsmen ushered bridesmaids down the aisle, Abby and McGee appeared. Tony fought the urge to chuckle at the look on McGee's face. Tim wore a huge smile as he walked down the aisle with Abby by his side. Tony also noticed, however, that Abby didn't seem to mind being escorted by McGee. She was smiling widely too and kept throwing glances in McGee's direction.

Tony smirked at them, but it seemed all too soon that they reached the front and McGee stood by his side. A wall of fear hit Tony and he suddenly began to have second thoughts.

_What am I doing? I can't get married! I'm not a 'commitment' type of guy and marriage is a _major_ commitment! I'm not ready for this..._

The pianist started to play 'Here Comes The Bride' and Tony fought the urge to throw up, _I've got to get out of here, this whole idea was a mistake..._

Ziva chose that moment to appear. Tony took one look at her as Gibbs escorted her down the aisle and felt all his fears and worries wash away.

Suddenly, there was nothing but Ziva, _his _Ziva.

Tony smiled widely, realizing that this was _not_ a mistake... it was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Ziva's eyes met with his and Tony's smile grew at the love he saw there, _She's so beautiful... _

Gibbs and Ziva reached the altar and Gibbs, who had been smiling the whole time he was walking Ziva down the aisle, reluctantly let go of her arm. He then leaned towards Tony and whispered, "You take good care of her."

Tony smiled at Gibbs and whispered, "I will."

Gibbs nodded at Tony, then turned and took a seat in the front row.

Tony looked down and Ziva and smiled happily. He fought the urge to kiss her and stared deeply into her eyes instead. They were sparkling with life and love and drowned out the rest of the world.

"Do you, Anthony DiNozzo," Tony snapped out of his daze when the priest began addressing him. "Take Ziva David to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Tony stared deeply into Ziva's eyes as he answered, "I do."

The priest nodded before turning to Ziva. "And do you, Ziva David, take Anthony DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

Ziva's eyes never left Tony's the entire time the priest was speaking. She smiled brightly and took a deep breath before answering, "I do."

A large smile broke out on Tony's face as the priest continued.

"If anyone here has any reason as to why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one spoke up, the priest smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tony wasted no time in covering Ziva's mouth with his own. Warmth spread through his body as he realized that he was now kissing Mrs. Ziva DiNozzo.

Ziva returned the kiss eagerly, and both agents felt the promise in the other's embrace--the promise to live with and love the other for the rest of their days.

* * *

**So... I don't know about you, but I liked that ending. Thank you all for reading my story and especially for reviewing! I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**

**Anyways... about your story ideas. **

**I want to thank everyone who suggested an idea (and I want to say that I hope to write them all.)**

**The first suggestion was by Penelope Louise. She thought it would be a good idea to write a story about Ziva being targeted by Jeanne and Tonyn has to protect her while they're undercover to find information on Jeanne after she continued her father's work. (Sounds cool to me!) Thanks for the suggestion Penelope Louise, it sounds really interesting!  
**

**Another suggestion was made by dizzy-in-the-izzy. She asked for a TIVA fic based on the story line of A Walk To Remember, which is an _amazing_ movie. This is the one that I will write first, because I have some great ideas for it. (I'll use the story line but change some thinds and make the story my own because I don't want to steal the whole movie.) Thanks dizzy-in-the-izzy, this was a great idea!**

**Selonianth also had a cool idea that I'd like to try. She suggested that I write a story where Tony and Ziva switch paths. Basically, Tony grew up with Mossad and Ziva grew up in the States. I have some great ideas for this story too. Thanks ****Selonianth!**

**So... Like I said before, I'll write all these stories, but at different times so you get quicker updates on each story!! :) I'm going to write the "A Walk To Remember" one first and it will be titled "A Walk To Remember." (A creative title I know, but it is the one that fits best.)**

**Again, thank you all so much for your reviews and story ideas. I appreciate them all! :) **

**I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for reading!**

**PS. Semper Fidelisis is only two days away! (This past week has gone by _so_ slow!) I can't wait!  
**


End file.
